User talk:OneeNyan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:OneeNyan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MiyaChiiFan (Talk) 17:57, January 5, 2013 Hey,your icon kinda looks like our title XD. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 18:18, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Hello =). I have to discuss something with you.On the home page,we only submit the following: #Shocking News (Member injuries,Member graduations,Pregnancies,etc.) #Album/Single Announcements #(Starting in Feb.) Updates. This post: Onee Nyan's first single, "NYANTASTIC" MV has been released on January 7th, 2013. It features the two girls (Momo-Nyan and Miyu-Nyan) In a large colorful Two-sided room, that is seperated by their official colors. '' (Red and Pink). The word NYAN is repeated several times in the song. They talk about their love for music and singing. The video seems as though there will be several individual versions added to it. Such as, a dance shot, Close up version and 2 other versions 'untitled currently. The outfits are both red and pink. They are a great look on the girls. They express their feelings by saying '"NYANTASTIC" many times during the ' '''song.The instrumental of the song is great, it has both a rock feel and a pop feel. We're hoping that the release will sell highly. Is not very neccessary about the post,but goes with the single announcement. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 22:33, January 8, 2013 (UTC) If you want to do text colors,look at this link: http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Wiki_color_formatting_help MiyaChiiFan (talk) 02:49, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Could I use several members from Red Dolls to form a new unit? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 23:57, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Thank you!! \(>o<)/ Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:35, February 17, 2013 (UTC) I dunno yet but the group will have Red Doll members, Ka-wa-ii! members and maybe a soloist. I'm thinking about using about two girls from Red Dolls(Ohzora Ayumi and Hayashi Yuki) and two from Ka-wa-ii!(Suzuki Hoshi and Himura Ran), Also could I add Tanaka Yumi to Kya~? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:02, February 17, 2013 (UTC) What I first thought when I read "AiSaAi" - Wut. When I read the description on the main page - Ai, Sa, Ai...Okay, I understand know Reading their 1st single "Everlasting friend" - ...Sounds fami-- OHHHHHHHHHH Amazing xD Alitheia (talk) 00:35, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Super Junior's fans are called ELF, which stands for Ever Lasting Friend xDDDD Still in my room x.x It got out the other day! But it went back inside!!!!! DDDD= Alitheia (talk) 00:48, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Most likely TT^TT Alitheia (talk) 00:57, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I am a new member of the wiki and I was wondering if you would not mind letting me use a few members from your AiSaAi group. I really like it, I was thinking Aso Morishita and Megu Hotta. Is this okay? Also, would you mind of my using of Rima Ishiyama, your soloist? If you have any questions, please ask.MitsuiNozai (talk) 22:29, March 4, 2013 (UTC) May I add another unit to Shinsen'na Movement with Ka-wa-ii! and other fanon members? Please??~ Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:46, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Could you sorta explain what the Shinsen'na Movement is? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:53, March 7, 2013 (UTC) GLiTTER isn't my group(It's MiyaChiiFan) but you could use DYB! if you want! Your welcome! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 21:14, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Sure, its completely fine ^^ Alitheia (talk) 02:04, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Yay! Somebody else who knows who Riyu Kosaka and BeForU are!Riyu-Hime (talk) 23:02, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Who's the weakest singer in Onee Nyan? I'm pretty sure Momo and Mami aren't. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 20:33, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 22:06, June 24, 2013 (UTC) I thought you said I could take over the Onee Nyan page? I don't mind if you help, but I want to make the singles for them! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 17:59, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh, sorry. I got confused. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 18:04, July 8, 2013 (UTC) I do have some ideas. They can have their debut tour this fall, titled Onee Nyan 2013 Tour Aki ~Genki-Nyan~ They could release two albums a year. A full album an a min album. I hope your online for another hour. Since I have to go to the library. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 18:14, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Okay! :D Also, I'm re making the page for Mami Nyan. :D Mosumu4Ever (talk) 20:51, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I put a lot of work into this page! It looks good and it's about to be published. I was working on it in the car. XD 22:28, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Okay~ I'm making blogs for all Onee Nyan members! I already got Momo's and Mami's blogs up. I'll add the other two later. Also, I'm thinking about pushing the 2014 Spring Concert to March. Hello! Pro concert tours won't be taking place at that time. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 05:08, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Okay. :) Also, I pushed the second album's release to 2014 since it's really hard to release an album that fast. The cover album is fine, since all the songs are already written. :) Just one more thing, do you use Google Translate? It looks like all your stuff comes from there. I speak some Japanese and a lot of the single titles don't make since. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 05:25, July 9, 2013 (UTC) I only know simple stuff like, How are you?, Where is Nippon Budokan?, My name is Aya Umeda, I love Morning Musume, or Hi! and I know random words. XD Though I reconize Google Translate when I see it. I use it for Kanji. Also it doesn't know Spanish well either. I know a lot of Spanish so, I'm able to bust it on that. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 05:33, July 9, 2013 (UTC) How do you like the cover for My Happy Day! How does it look? :D Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:23, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! :) I plan on making some more covers. :D Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:53, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Do you want AiSaAi back? Riyu-Hime (talk) 21:26, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Sorry if I come off rude, but make it realistic. I swear it seems like they don't have time to sleep. You do so much and it really doezs make them seem like they don't have time for anything except Onee Nyan. Slow it down. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:45, July 25, 2013 (UTC) That's why I'm changing the date of the large cover release album. And this single that I'm planning isnt coming out until November. And thats part of the reaosn why I added new members, is so that they can do a little less. And nothing is really that close to each other in the release date. I just want to start planning for their next single is all. OneeNyan (talk) 01:53, July 25, 2013 (UTC)